NarutoHardcore Henry One Shot
by Monitor-2314 Omniscient Eye
Summary: "You little gaki… that is what my dad called me and I proved him right by doing all the wrong things. Look Naruto, I won't call you anything other than your name but you have to realize this. Are you going to be a coward, swallow your blood and bend knee… or are you going to get up, be a Shinobi, spit out your blood and go spill theirs?"


**Naruto/Hardcore Henry Oneshot**

'It's Dark… so… Dark.' thought Naruto, trying to observe his surroundings. He couldn't see anything. Everything was darkness and shadow. Nothing was visually giving. What Naruto could feel though was different. He wasn't in the air. He was in the water or at least some liquid substance. That much he could tell. Then again how was he breathing while in this liquid?

He then tried to move his body but found that his body was unresponsive. Not restrained, just not responding to his mental commands. Frowning mentally Naruto was not liking this strange dark place more and more. He then tried to recall what happened before now to lead to this point but froze. There was nothing he could remember about before. It was like… there was only this place?

 _The sun was shining on his face and Naruto smiled as he looked over the village walls. While young, first returning to the village after so long, Naruto couldn't wait to see everyone. There was so much to say and so much to tell, Naruto felt he would be talking for hours on end. But he slowly stopped, seeing three men standing before the gates. All of them dressed in black. Carrying various weapons and wearing a strange red symbol. Confused Naruto turned to ask but saw no one. Why was there no one?_

 _The men were coming closer now, their body language far from peaceful. They didn't look like ANBU or regular police forces. Yet they were coming from his village. Perhaps some things had changed in his absence? Naruto walked forwards to greet them and received a punch to the face and gut in response. Shocked, but starting to react, it was already too late when Naruto was brought under assault by multiple hands and soon he lost consciousness. But Naruto remembered hearing one thing, distant and yet so close._

" _ **You little gaki… that is what my dad called me and I proved him right by doing all the wrong things. Look Naruto, I won't call you anything other than your name but you have to realize this. Are you going to be a coward, swallow your blood and bend knee… or are you going to get up, be a Shinobi, spit out your blood and go spill theirs?"**_

Naruto was confused but didn't have long to think as soon enough the darkness disappeared before him and it was bright white lights all around. He was in some sort of strange lab, recognizing the various decor and tools around that were typical in those sorts of places. He was still confused why he couldn't remember anything other than whatever that was.

But soon the lab like environment was changed because a rather beautiful woman walked in. Naruto, realizing that his vision was so strange, watched the little he could of the woman walking in the lab and towards him.

Her face was perfect, beautiful, her pink hair exotic and unique, her body lean and fit even if she was wearing a lab suit and jacket. All in all the woman was someone Naruto couldn't help but continue to admire her beauty. She would start to go around, looking and pressing various things on buttons and panels, before she would finally reach him.

She would look through the liquid to him smiling, slowly reaching in and removing some sort of wire from his chest. Then the next several moments she goes around moving his vision, which he started to realize had a reddish hue, along with various other things. It wasn't until she finally finished correcting his vision that everything became colorful and clear, as well as allowing him to move.

Starting and probably scarring her judging by how she flinched back, she then smiled again and bent a little to press something on the side of his tank, to which the liquid would start to drain from the tank. Soon enough he was left on a cold steel floor laying down as he still had trouble trying to get his body to move again.

"Hey, Naruto…" Naruto froze when he heard that voice. It was purely angelic and wonderful. Naruto felt slightly breathless after just hearing her say his name. While he was confused and the entire situation was worthy of panic, he simply felt it was unneeded while she was around. She kneeled next to the now open tank and looked at him with a sad smile.

"This may all seem confusing right now but… do you remember me?" she asked. Naruto shook his head in negative, about to speak and found out he couldn't. "Can you speak?" Naruto moved his head in denial to that as well, since he just barely found that out for himself.

"That is okay… it's normal." Naruto rose an eyebrow at that. He as pretty sure that talking and remembering were very normal things and that he couldn't was very unnormal. In fact, he was about to start panicking and trying to move when she spoke again.

"Well not normal but… only temporary okay?" she admitted to which Naruto seemed to calm down somewhat. She then spoke strange commands and machines started to move over and around him. Men started to… put an arm and leg on him. Why didn't he have an arm and a leg? She helped the workers here and there but mostly acted as overseer for the process. Soon after his "arm" and "leg" were on his body, Naruto looked back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You… had a very bad accident Naruto… My work helped save you so maybe now you'll be more interested hmm?" she joked and Naruto rose an eyebrow at this. If her work saved him, he felt sickened at what his state must've been before all of this. He wasn't allowed to ponder this as she placed an apple in his hand on his left arm.

"Squeeze," she commanded and Naruto did, slowly squeezing it until it exploded. Naruto stared in shock at this, as he felt that wasn't normal while she giggled, wiping the apple pieces from herself and him. Then she kneeled and leaned against his arm, rubbing his chest and smiling softly while staring at it.

"You don't remember me at all do you?" she asked, to which Naruto nodded, as he honestly didn't. But that also didn't mean that he didn't appreciate her presence with him. She smiled sadly at his response before she spoke softly.

"I.. I am Sakura… we were… are… married. Husband and Wife." She revealed to which Naruto suddenly felt some sort of echoing recall. Yes… she was his wife, right? He started to remember several things, smiling but again wasn't allowed time to live or ponder those moments. Only witness.

"Now let's get you dressed and ready for Ino eh?" she said, gesturing to him to get up. Which he now could. He also felt something in his back being released in order to do that but he wasn't able to look as she started to pull him from the tank. Looking towards her, she held his left hand as she walked through another door leading to some sort of dressing area in the lab. She helped put on his clothes, and after it was all said and done, she reached into her pocket.

Naruto felt he wanted to tense as if that was a very bad thing but again was calmed when she revealed a ring. A wedding ring since they were together. She handed to him and he put it on his left hand, on his ring finger. He felt it belonged there, but not because of her. Just something… instinctual.

"Come on… let's go to Ino." she said and Naruto nodded, following her through the labs and looking around. It seemed this place was very well equipped and maintained. He wondered where Sakura was able to get all of the resources to make this work. Soon enough they reached another thick metal door that Sakura opened and entered. Naruto follows shortly behind, leaving the door slightly open, again instinctual for some reason.

But as he looked at Sakura, Ino, and the third person, a man, all seemed to be treating this as normal. Like this happens to everyone. But Naruto felt it wasn't.

" **It isn't because you know deep down it isn't Naruto…"**

 **A/N:** **I know I know it isn't an update of any other stories, only a one shot. I don't know how many have watched this movie but I found it interesting to consider for a Naruto crossover. That and a Lucifer crossover too if anyone is interested. For now, Read and Review, as well as enjoy and let me know if you want to see more. Or even if you want to see a Lucifer One Shot/Full Story. Chapter Four for Naruto "Jigsaw" Uzumaki is also well on its way so no worrying there folks.**

 **Regards,**

 **M-2314 OE**


End file.
